rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Key
The Great Key, also referred to as the Great Weapon or simply the sword, is one of several keys forged by aliens that possesses the ability to activate alien temples throughout the galaxy. When one of these temples is activated, the bearer of the key gains access to the temple's treasures and capabilities. Initially believed to be an energy sword during its first appearance, Tucker finds the key in a hole under the windmill in Zanzibar while the Blood Gulch Crew tries to assassinate O'Malley. It is later revealed by Gary to be a relic of a long lost civilization and is further explained upon by Santa in Season 13. Although not constructed to be a sword, the key has been shown to act as an efficient combat weapon. Role in Plot The Alien needed the sword to fulfill a prophecy to become leader of his race. At the end of a long quest, the sword is revealed to be a key to unlock the alien ship, which Tucker comments on "The sword is a Key? Just when I thought this quest couldn't get any lamer." After Wyoming kills the alien and destroys the ship, Tucker and co. return to Blood Gulch where the sword becomes his main weapon of choice. At the end of season 5, Tex steals the sword and kidnaps Junior, because only he and Tucker can use it. When Andy blows up the ship they were on, it was believed to be destroyed. At some point, Tucker was able to reclaim his sword and in the meantime acquired a great deal of skill with it, as he was able to use it to kill several of the "excavation team" members with ease, albeit off-screen, as well as timing the swings in order to completely destroy a warthog being driven by C.T. and cutting in half a giant crate thrown by Tex. It can be assumed that since Gary lied, the great weapon may not be as great as the prophecy foretells. However, the sword is proven to be a key that unlocks an alien temple, shown in Tourist Trap. During You Better Watch Out, the alien A.I. construct Santa reveals that there are more than one key in the universe, one of which is located on Chorus. He explains that the key only responds to the individual who first takes possession of it until that individual dies. In Red vs. Blue: The Shisno Paradox, Atlus grants Grif a sword similar to Tucker's, albeit with a different color shade. Because Grif's sword was not created by Santa's Creators, it is unknown if it has the same functions as Tucker's sword. Atlus later bestowed similar swords upon the other Reds and Blues (with the exception of Carolina and Caboose), only to take them back a few minutes later to serve as rewards for defeating Chrovos. Known Wielders 12 18 00026.png|Tucker Doyle obtains the key.png|Doyle Felix releases sword.png|Felix Locus with sword.png|Locus Grif.jpg|Grif Trivia *Tucker comments that "The sword is a key? Just when I thought this quest couldn't get any lamer." This line is probably a reference to the Kingdom Hearts series' unique weapon; the Keyblade. *The key appears to have other functions, such as being able to open a door to an alien ship and also allowed Tucker to retain his memory after having Wyoming's temporal distortion armor ability used on him. *Despite Tex apparently taking the sword with her on the ship in Why Were We Here?, Tucker somehow regained it upon his return in Well Hello. *In Lost But Not Forgotten, Caboose compares Tucker's sword to a lightsaber. Church makes a further nod to this notion, commenting he felt like “a fucking Jedi“ after using it. *Grif is given the Vorpal Talon variant energy sword in The Shisno Paradox. *Xbox marketplace offers an Energy Sword Prop for your RvB Grif Avatar.Xbox Markerplace References External links *Energy Sword Category:Weapons & Objects